The present invention relates to a bath brush, and more particularly to a bath brush being provided with means to enable the bath brush to effectively massage a user's skin while cleansing the skin.
Most of the commercially available bath brushes have a substantially rectangular configuration and a base having tufted soft hairs densely planted over an upper surface thereof. Such conventional bath brushes can be used only to brush and clean skin without other additional functions. Nor do these bath brushes create comfortable feeling when the brush hairs contact with the skin.
To give the conventional bath brushes increased values, other means may be incorporated in the bath brushes to provide additional functions, so that the bath brushes are more practical and more comfortable for use.